Angel With A Shotgun
by handsomeseaweed
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!] Jungkook adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, dan Taehyung adalah targetnya. / BTS Jungkook x Taehyung KookV Taekook / Rated M for violence and the mentions of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**ANGEL WITH A SHOTGUN  
**

Jungkook/Taehyung

* * *

"Bunuh orang ini," ucap pria di depan Jungkook sembari menyodorkan sebuah foto.

Jungkook melihat orang yang ada di foto itu. Seorang pria, berambut coklat gelap. Pria itu tersenyum di dalam foto dan membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Senyuman itu terlihat indah, pikir Jungkook.

"Namanya Kim Taehyung," lanjutnya. "Detail tentangnya akan aku kirim jika kau mau menerima pekerjaan ini."

"Berapa imbalanku?" tanya Jungkook, masih fokus dengan foto pria yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

Pria di depannya itu menyeringai. "Berapapun maumu. Asal kau bisa membunuhnya, dengan membawakan kepalanya di hadapanku. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook terkenal tidak pernah menolak pekerjaan. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun permintaan _client_ -nya, ia akan selalu menuruti. Jungkook tidak peduli tangannya kotor dipenuhi darah tidak berdosa, karena Jungkook hanya mempedulikan uang, untuk bertahan hidup.

"Aku terima."

.

.

.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengincar Kim Taehyung pada keesokan harinya. Detail tentang targetnya itu sudah ia kantongi. Menurut data yang Jungkook dapat, Taehyung adalah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Global Cyber. Jungkook bukanlah orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan, maka setelah ia mendapat informasi tentang targetnya, Jungkook berencana menghabisi Taehyung langsung di kampusnya.

Jungkook menyamar dengan mengenakan pakaian _casual_ layaknya seorang mahasiswa. Celana jeans, flannel merah dengan _pattern_ kotak-kotak hitam, dan kaos oblong hitam sebagai dalaman. Ia juga mengenakan _sneakers_ dan _snapback_. Dan untuk melengkapi 'mahasiswa- _look_ '-nya, ia juga membawa tas punggung. Orang tidak akan mengira jika Jungkook adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran jika tidak melihat isi tas Jungkook. Isi tas punggung Jungkook bukanlah buku-buku membosankan seorang mahasiswa, melainkan pistol dan senjata tajam untuk membunuh Taehyung.

Sesuai jadwal, tepat pukul 3 sore, Kim Taehyung keluar dari kampusnya. Jungkook pun langsung berjalan ke arahnya. Namun, langkah Jungkook terhenti setelah seseorang berlari ke arah Taehyung sembari meneriaki namanya.

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati orang yang memanggilnya tadi memeluknya. Wajah orang yang kini memeluk Taehyung itu terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sembari melepas pelukan. "Aku dengar dia memukulimu lagi."

"Aku tak apa, Jimin," jawab Taehyung sembari melempar senyum ke orang yang bernama Jimin itu.

Jarak antara Jungkook dengan Taehyung dan Jimin hanya sekitar 3 meter, membuatnya dapat mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?" tanya Jimin lagi sembari menatap lekat wajah Taehyung. "Lihatlah wajahmu. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?"

Mendengar ini, Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa mata kiri Taehyung memar, dan bibirnya robek. Masih terdapat darah kering di pinggir bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir," jawab Taehyung pelan sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Taehyung, dengarkan aku," Jimin mengangkat dagu Taehyung dan kini Jungkook dapat melihat jelas wajah sang target. "Kau tidak mau membuatku khawatir? Kau yang tidak menceritakan masalahmu itu membuatku khawatir! Aku mohon, ceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Maaf, Jimin. Mungkin lain kali akan aku ceritakan. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung pun berlari menjauh dari Jimin yang terus memanggil namanya. Jungkook yang melihat hal ini pun langsung membuntuti sang target dan merencanakan pembunuhannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku?"

Taehyung berhenti tepat di tengah jalan sempit di antara gedung-gedung tinggi. Ia tidak menoleh ke arah Jungkook, hanya berhenti sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, Jungkook sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia tidak mengira bahwa targetnya akan menyadari keberadaannya. Karena selama ini, tidak ada target yang pernah peka akan keberadaannya. Jungkook pun sontak menyerang Taehyung, ia mencengkram leher Taehyung dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Menarik," ucap Jungkook sembari menyodorkan sebuah pisau ke arah Taehyung. "Kau sadar akan keberadaanku? Bagaimana kau tau aku akan membunuhmu?"

"Kau terus membuntutiku dengan membawa pisau sejak dari kampus," Taehyung terlihat tenang, ia bahkan berani menatap Jungkook. Entah mengapa, hal ini membuat Jungkook merasa kesal.

"Ya, aku akan membunuhmu. Kau tidak takut?" tanya Jungkook sembari menempelkan pisaunya ke pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia hanya menelan ludah. Ia terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian menutup matanya sembari menggigit bawah bibirnya. Melihat hal ini, Jungkook tersenyum, merasa terhibur.

"Kau takut," ujar Jungkook, masih dengan senyumannya. Jungkook pun mengganti senjatanya. Ia mengambil sebuah pistol dari dalam tasnya dan langsung mengarahkan pistol itu pada Taehyung. "Pisau akan membuatmu merasa kesakitan, jadi aku menggantinya dengan pistol, cepat dan tidak menyakitkan. Kau tidak perlu takut," Taehyung masih saja terdiam, tidak membalas ucapan Jungkook. Jungkook dapat merasakan tubuh Taehyung gemetar. "Oh, kau benar-benar ketakutan. Tenang saja, aku akan membunuhmu dengan cepat, kau tidak akan merasakan apapun," Jungkook pun menempelkan ujung pistolnya ke kening Taehyung, membuat Taehyung menekan gigitan pada bibirnya yang kini mulai berdarah. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Jungkook meletakkan jarinya pada pelatuk pistol dan bersiap untuk menariknya.

.

.

.

DOR!

.

.

.

"Ugh."

Taehyung membuka matanya dan mendapati pria yang akan membunuhnya itu berlutut memegangi kakinya yang berdarah.

"Kim Taehyung milikku."

Taehyung mendongak ke sumber suara dan ia dapat melihat seorang pria berambut abu-abu memegangi pistol di tangga yang berada tepat di atasnya.

"Min Yoongi!" sentak Jungkook, ia terlihat marah. "Jangan ikut campur! Kim Taehyung adalah targetku!"

"Oh? Tapi dia adalah targetku juga," ucap pria bernama Min Yoongi itu yang kini mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung yang tadinya berencana untuk kabur pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Omong kosong!"

"Aku tidak tau siapa yang menyuruhmu, tapi Kim Taehyung adalah targetku. Dan aku yang akan membunuhnya."

Melihat Yoongi akan menarik pelatuknya, Jungkook pun langsung menodongkan pistol ke arah Yoongi dan menembakkan peluru tepat ke tangan Yoongi yang sedang memegangi pistol. Pistol milik Yoongi terlempar dan Jungkook segera beranjak dan menarik Taehyung untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sial!" pekik Yoongi sembari memegangi tangannya yang berdarah. Yoongi tidak tinggal diam melihat targetnya dibawa pergi oleh Jungkook. Ia mengambil pistol cadangan dan mengarahkan pistolnya itu pada Taehyung. "Mati kau!"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yoongi dan terkejut melihat Yoongi yang sudah siap untuk menarik pelatuknya. Ia pun langsung memeluk Taehyung, melindunginya, saat suara tembakan dari pistol Yoongi terdengar.

"Ugh!" erang Jungkook kesakitan setelah peluru yang Yoongi tembakan menancap di pinggangnya.

Taehyung yang masih berada di pelukan Jungkook pun terkejut karena ia tidak mengira Yoongi akan menembakkan peluru lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar melihat darah Jungkook di tangannya. "Kau.. berdarah," ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Ya," balas Jungkook dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, ia terdengar lemah.

Taehyung ketakutan setelah mengetahui Yoongi mendekat ke arahnya. Jungkook yang menyadari hal ini pun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Taehyung dan memeluknya lebih erat. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Jungkook mengambil pisau yang sebelumnya ia gunakan pada Taehyung dan melemparnya ke arah Yoongi. Pisau itu mengenai paha Yoongi dan ia pun jatuh tersungkur sembari mengerang kesakitan.

"Brengsek kau, Jeon Jungkook!"

Terdengar suara mobil polisi mendekat ke arah mereka (suara adu tembak Yoongi dan Jungkook membuat warga sekitar melapor pada polisi) dan Jungkook mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Yoongi yang bersusah payah untuk bangun pun terus mengumpat pada Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh dan membalasnya dengan senyuman menyeringai.

.

.

.

Jungkook yang berjalan cukup jauh dengan lukanya akhirnya ambruk. Ia tidak sempat menutup lukanya, membuat darahnya tidak berhenti keluar dan nafasnya pun semakin lemah. Jungkook mengginggit bawah bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit karena peluru Yoongi.

"Hey, kau tak apa?" tanya Taehyung sembari mengusap kepala Jungkook. Tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook, hanya nafas berat yang tidak beraturan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau harus diobati."

"Kau tidak ingin kabur?" tanya Jungkook yang kini menatap Taehyung dan membuat targetnya itu berhenti mengusap kepala Jungkook.

"Tidak," jawab Taehyung sembari melempar senyum ke arah Jungkook dan kembali mengusap kepalanya. Melihat senyuman Taehyung, Jungkook teringat foto yang diberikan oleh _client_ -nya.

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung bisa kabur saat ini juga, meninggalkan Jungkook yang terluka atau langsung membunuh Jungkook. Namun sang target tidak meninggalkan sisi Jungkook. Ia bahkan mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

Saat Taehyung akan menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, seseorang berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka dan berteriak sesaat setelah melihat Jungkook. Orang itu langsung berlari sembari masih berteriak. Jungkook dapat memaklumi hal itu, melihat dirinya yang terluka dan darah yang berceceran, orang pasti akan berteriak.

"Aku rasa ini bukan tempat yang baik untuk mengobrol," ucap Taehyung sembari membantu Jungkook berdiri. "Dan kau masih harus diobati."

.

.

.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Jungkook sembari melihat sekelilingnya, sebuah apartemen yang terlihat kotor seperti tidak berpenghuni.

"Tempat tinggalku."

Taehyung membuka pintu apartemennya itu dan di dalamnya pun tidak kalah kotor seperti pemandangan di luar. Sampah (kebanyakan adalah bekas makanan) berserakan di mana-mana. Jungkook tidak mengira bahwa orang setampan Taehyung tinggal di tempat yang begitu kotor.

"Kau yakin ini adalah sebuah tempat tinggal?" tanya Jungkook lagi, suaranya terdengar tidak percaya. Taehyung yang mendengar hal ini pun tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih," ucap Taehyung yang kini sedang mengobati luka Jungkook.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menyelamatkanku tadi," jawab Taehyung dengan senyuman indahnya.

Jungkook ingin membalas ucapan Taehyung dengan ' _Kau salah paham. Aku menyelamatkanmu karena aku tidak ingin orang lain membunuhmu selain aku. Aku masih harus membunuhmu_. _Ini adalah tugasku_.' Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk membalasnya dengan "Ya."

Senyuman Taehyung melebar mendengar balasan Jungkook, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun mendengar suara keributan, terdengar juga suara seseorang menangis. Saat Jungkook membuka matanya, ia terkejut melihat Taehyung terkapar di lantai dengan lebam di mukanya sembari menangis sesenggukan.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" Jungkook langsung menghampiri Taehyung, suaranya terdengar panik.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan didapatinya seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang duduk sembari menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kim.. Namjoon?" Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria bernama Kim Namjoon itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Jungkook. Senyuman menyeringainya masih menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tinggal di sini."

"Apa? Tapi—"

"Aku dan Taehyung tinggal bersama."

Jawaban Namjoon membuat Jungkook sontak menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang masih menangis sembari memegangi tangan Jungkook. Kini mereka saling tatap dan Jungkook berpikir bagaimana mungkin Kim Taehyung, yang menurut data dari _client_ -nya adalah seorang warga biasa, bisa tinggal bersama dengan Kim Namjoon, seorang pengedar narkoba yang sudah terkenal di dunia kriminal.

"Ayahnya berhutang padaku," ucap Namjoon, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Jungkook. "Ayahnya membeli narkoba dalam jumlah besar tapi tidak bisa membayarnya. Dan dia menyerahkan anaknya untuk menjadi budakku."

Jungkook dapat merasakan genggaman tangan Taehyung semakin erat setelah kata 'budak' terlontar dari mulut Namjoon. Ia juga dapat merasakan tangan Taehyung yang gemetar.

"Apa kau yang memukuli Taehyung?"

"Ya," jawab Namjoon, tatapannya kini mengarah pada Taehyung. "Dia tidak kembali sesuai jadwal. Dan saat kembali, dia membawa seseorang yang cukup berbahaya," Namjoon meletakkan kakinya pada pinggang Taehyung dan menekan injakannya, membuat Taehyung mengerang kesakitan. "Dia pantas mendapat hukuman."

Jungkook sontak melepaskan kaki Namjoon dari Taehyung. "Cukup."

Namjoon yang melihat ini pun tertawa kecil dan kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya sembari menyalakan rokok.

"Kau tau? Saat melihatmu berada di sini, aku sungguh terkejut. Jeon Jungkook, seorang pembunuh bayaran terkenal, sedang tidur tanpa perlindungan di apartemenku. Aku langsung bepikir untuk membunuhmu karena kepalamu itu berharga sangat tinggi," Namjoon kini mengalihkan tatapannya ke Taehyung, ekpresinya berubah suram. "Tapi budak itu terus saja melindungmi saat aku mencoba membunuhmu. Dia benar-benar keras kepala, aku hampir saja membunuhnya."

Jungkook pun menoleh ke arah Taehyung, menatapnya lekat. Ia tidak percaya orang yang akan ia bunuh itu melindunginya mati-matian. "Kenapa kau melindungiku?"

Taehyung tersenyum, namun senyuman itu terlihat berbeda, tidak seindah seperti sebelumnya. "Karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku."

Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang, suara hatinya yang berkata ' _Kau salah paham. Aku menyelamatkanmu karena aku tidak ingin orang lain membunuhmu selain aku. Aku masih harus membunuhmu_. _Ini adalah tugasku_.' terus terngiang. Rasa bersalahnya membesar.

"Apa kau tetap akan membunuhku?" tanya Jungkook pada Namjoon, namun tatapannya masih melekat pada Taehyung.

Namjoon menyeringai. "Tentu saja! Apa kau sudah siap untuk mati?"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya pun sontak bangkit. "Tidak! Hyung, aku mohon jangan—"

"Diam kau!"

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. "Kalau kau membunuhnya, bunuh aku juga."

Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba melayangkan pukulan ke Taehyung, namun Jungkook menampiknya. "Biarkan aku yang berbicara padanya," ucap Jungkook, dan Namjoon pun kembali ke tempat duduknya sembari menghisap rokoknya. "Hey, dengarkan aku," tangan Jungkook yang tidak digenggam oleh Taehyung meraih wajah Taehyung dan membelainya pelan. "Kau tidak perlu melindungiku. Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk dilindungi. Jangan sia-siakan nyawamu untukku."

Taehyung lantas memeluk Jungkook, membuatnya terkejut. Ia dapat mendengar Namjoon berdecak melihat mereka. "Kau sudah melindungiku. Sekarang giliranku untuk melindungimu."

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian mengusap kepala Taehyung. "Kau terlalu baik," Jungkook kemudian mendongak ke arah Namjoon sembari memeluk Taehyung lebih erat. "Kim Namjoon, kau bisa membunuhku, tapi dengan syarat. Bebaskan Taehyung."

Taehyung yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook pun meronta. "Hey! Apa yang kau—"

"Ssh. Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan. Tenang lah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Syarat? Membebaskan Taehyung? Kenapa aku harus memenuhi syaratmu? Aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga," ucap Namjoon sembari tertawa.

"Kau terlalu merendahkanku."

Namjoon menyeringai mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Oh, ya?" Jungkook merogoh saku belakangnya, namun tangannya terhenti karena sesuatu yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. Namjoon pun tertawa melihat hal ini, dan ia kemudian mengambil sebuah pistol dari jaketnya. "Apa kau mencari pistol ini? Berencana membunuhku dengan pistol ini?" Ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Jungkook. "Sayang sekali, rencanamu gagal."

Jungkook pun melepas pelukannya, dan Taehyung terlihat khawatir. Ia meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan sembari melemparkan senyum dan mengangguk pelan. Jungkook kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Aku tidak percaya, Jeon Jungkook, seorang pembunuh bayaran terkenal, akan mati di tanganku. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan sebelum aku membunuhmu?"

"Ya," Dengan jawaban itu, Jungkook langsung menendang tangan Namjoon dan membuat pistol yang ia pegang terlempar. Belum sempat Namjoon mencerna apa yang terjadi, Jungkook sudah melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya berkali-kali, membuatnya jatuh terkapar. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa seorang pembunuh bayaran tidak selalu menggunakan pistol," Jungkook memberikan pukulan lagi yang begitu keras dan membuat Namjoon tidak sadarkan diri.

Jungkook kemudian menghampiri Taehyung yang terlihat masih _shock_. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini sebelum Namjoon sadar," ucapnya sembari membantu Taehyung berdiri. "Kau tak apa?"

Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Jungkook tersenyum, dan mereka pun keluar dari apartemen itu, meninggalkan Namjoon yang terkapar.

* * *

A/N:

title fic diambil dari angel with a shotgun by the cab

ayyyyy makasih banyak yang udah fav dan juga kasih review di fic-ku yang sebelumnya. you guys are so sweet and lovely ;w;  
baca reviews kalian bikin aku termotivasi bikin fic lagi and BAM this fic happened wkwk

reviews are always welcome ya guys so feel free to leave any!

ok now please excuse me hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin membuka pintu apartemennya dan terkejut melihat Taehyung yang wajahnya penuh luka, didampingi oleh Jungkook yang tubuhnya juga terluka.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Jimin panik sembari mengecek tubuh Taehyung.

"Bisakah kami menceritakannya di dalam?" jawab Jungkook, Taehyung hanya terdiam karena ia terlalu lemas untuk menjawab.

"Oh, ya, masuklah!" ucap Jimin sembari membantu Jungkook untuk membawa Taehyung masuk.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Jimin yang kini sedang mengobati luka Taehyung. Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya terdiam, dan Jimin pun menghela nafasnya, kesal. "Apa ini semua perbuatan Kim Namjoon?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, dan sang target hanya terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat Taehyung yang terlihat tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Jungkook pun menjawab untuknya. "Ya."

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Jimin, terdengar kemarahan pada nada bicaranya. "Orang itu memang sampah. Ia harus dimusnahkan."

"Jimin," Taehyung masih menundukkan kepalanya, pandangannya masih melekat pada lantai. "Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Namjoon hyung. Apapun yang dia lakukan padaku, berjanji lah bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menemuinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka seperti aku saat ini," Mendengar hal ini, Jimin pun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan suasana menjadi hening. "Jimin," ucap Taehyung lagi, kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jimin. "Berjanjilah padaku."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku harus tetap diam melihatmu terluka seperti ini? Aku harus membiarkanmu terus seperti ini?" Tatapan Jimin pada Taehyung terlihat tajam.

"Jimin, dengarkan aku—"

"Kau yang harus mendengarkan aku, Kim Taehyung," Tatapan Jimin kini berubah sedih, membuat Taehyung kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau selalu saja seperti ini, menyingkirkanku dari masalahmu. Kau tidak ingin aku terluka? Aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka," Satu tangan Jimin menggenggam tangan Taehyung, dan satu tangan lagi membelai lembut wajahnya. "Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku? Aku tidak lemah, Taehyung. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Maaf.." ucap Taehyung pelan, air matanya mulai menetes dan membasahi tangan Jimin. "Maafkan aku, Jimin. Tapi aku benar-benar takut jika Namjoon hyung melukaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku—"

Ucapan Taehyung terhenti oleh jari Jimin yang kini menempel di mulutnya. "Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Maka dari itu, Taehyung, aku harap kau bisa mempercayaiku. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, tapi aku juga tidak akan bertindak bodoh. Percayalah padaku."

Taehyung pun mendongak untuk menatap Jimin, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan sembari memberikan senyuman yang hangat untuk sang sahabat.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu baik," ucap Jungkook pada Taehyung, namun tatapan Jungkook berada pada langit-langit ruangan. Mereka kini sedang berada di kamar Jimin, karena Jimin menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat.

Mendengar hal ini, Taehyung pun menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, terdengar suara tawa kecil pada nada bicaranya.

"Mendengar percakapanmu dengan Jimin tadi, kau sepertinya sangat peduli padanya. Kau benar-benar baik."

Kali ini Taehyung tertawa lepas. "Jimin adalah sahabatku, tentu saja aku peduli padanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau peduli padaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu," ucap Jungkook yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taehyung. Sang target tidak menjawab, dan Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa kau tidak takut padaku? Aku mungkin masih berencana untuk membunuhmu."

"Aku tidak ingin mati, tentu saja aku takut jika kau masih ingin membunuhku," Taehyung pun bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Jungkook, dan kini ia berada tepat di depannya. "Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa kau tidak akan membunuhku," ucap Taehyung sembari mengusap kepala Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung, dan ia dapat melihat senyuman indah menghiasi wajah Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya terdiam, ia memilih untuk membalas ucapan sang target dalam hati. _Aku juga merasa bahwa aku tidak akan membunuhmu_.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun setelah ia merasakan _handphone_ -nya bergetar. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya dan meraih _handphone_ -nya. Jungkook tertegun setelah melihat apa yang ada di layar. _Client_ -nya, yang menginginkan Taehyung mati, mengirimkan pesan.

 _Kuberi kau waktu 3 hari. Jika lewat 3 hari kau tidak membawakan kepala Kim Taehyung, aku akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran lain untuk membunuhnya._

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, _client_ -nya itu mengirim pesan lagi.

 _Oh, dan aku juga akan menyuruhnya untuk membunuhmu._

Setelah membaca pesan dari _client_ -nya itu, Jungkook sontak menoleh ke sampingnya, ke arah tempat Taehyung tertidur. Tapi sang target tidak ada di sana, dan Jungkook pun mulai panik. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamar Jimin untuk mencari Taehyung. Dan saat Jungkook membuka pintu kamar, Taehyung sudah berada tepat di depannya, terlihat terkejut setelah melihat Jungkook.

"Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu," ucapnya sembari memberikan Jungkook senyuman. Masih terdapat luka yang diberikan oleh Namjoon pada bibir Taehyung, namun senyumannya tetap terlihat indah.

Jungkook tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk membalas ucapan Taehyung, ia hanya merasa lega sang target masih berada di sampingnya. Melihat Jungkook terdiam, senyuman Taehyung melebar dan ia langsung menarik tangan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook terperanjak.

Taehyung menariknya hingga ke ruang makan, dan di sana terdapat Jimin yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. "Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jimin sembari memberikan isyarat untuk duduk. Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan anggukan.

"Duduklah," Taehyung melepas genggamannya dan mempersilahkan Jungkook duduk. Senyuman indah masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Melihat senyuman Taehyung, Jungkook seketika teringat tentang pesan yang dikirimkan oleh _client_ -nya. 3 hari. Ia memiliki waktu 3 hari untuk membunuh sang target. Jungkook baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia terdiam dan hanya menatap lekat ke arah Taehyung, dan ia pun salah tingkah saat Taehyung membalas tatapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung sembari mengusap lembut pinggang Jungkook yang tertembak. "Apakah lukamu masih sakit?"

Jungkook dengan cepat menepis tangan Taehyung, membuat targetnya itu terkejut. "Tidak," Melihat wajah Taehyung yang terkejut pun membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah. "Ah.. sepertinya aku masih mengantuk."

Senyuman kembali menghiasai wajah Taehyung setelah sang target mendengar ucapan Jungkook, dan sang pembunuh bayaran pun membalas senyumannya.

 _3 hari_.

.

.

.

Mengingat hidup Taehyung yang terancam—oleh Kim Namjoon dan pembunuh bayaran lain yaitu Min Yoongi— Jungkook dan Jimin memutuskan untuk melarang Taehyung keluar dari apartemen Jimin. Awalnya Taehyung, yang merupakan orang yang suka berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di luar dan tidak suka dengan kekangan, menolak keputusan ini, namun Jungkook berhasil membujuknya. Jimin pun meminta pada Jungkook untuk menjaga Taehyung di apartemennya selama ia pergi kuliah dan bekerja. Jungkook memenuhi permintaan Jimin, karena ia menganggap bahwa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk melindungi sang target agar tidak terbunuh oleh siapapun.

Setelah sarapan pagi, Jimin bergegas pergi ke kampusnya dan meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook berdua di apartemennya.

"Hey, aku bosan," ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook. Sang pembunuh bayaran yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya pun mengalihkan pandangan ke Taehyung yang berbaring di sofa dan menggunakan paha Jungkook sebagai sandaran. Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam sembari menatap Taehyung, membuat sang target mendongak untuk menatapnya. "Ayo lakukan sesuatu."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Gulat?" usul Taehyung sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat gerakan seakan siap untuk bertarung.

"Apa kau ingin bergulat dengan luka seperti _ini_?" Jungkook menekan kata terakhirnya sembari memegang pinggang Taehyung yang terluka akibat injakan Namjoon.

"Ow, ow," Taehyung sontak menepis tangan Jungkook dan mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Taehyung, membuat Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. "Tapi aku ingin belajar melindungi diriku sendiri!"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang sembari membangunkan Taehyung yang sedari tadi berbaring sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Jungkook. "Aku tidak akan bergulat denganmu. Aku hanya akan mengajarimu cara untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri."

Taehyung pun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Jungkook, dan sang pembunuh bayaran, tanpa sadar, ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Jungkook setelah ia selesai mengajari Taehyung ilmu bela diri.

"Aku masih belum mengerti bagian ini," ucap Taehyung sembari memperagakan gerakan yang Jungkook ajarkan.

"Oh, bagian untuk menampik lawan?"

Jungkook pun berjalan ke arah Taehyung untuk membenarkan posisi Taehyung yang salah. Namun, saat Jungkook akan menyentuh tangan Taehyung, sang target dengan lihai mempraktekkan ilmu bela diri yang baru saja ia pelajari, dan membuat Jungkook ambruk dengan posisi tubuh Taehyung berada di atasnya.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah ahli, kan?" ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum licik dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa kecil. "Dasar kau."

Saat Jungkook akan bangkit dari posisinya, Taehyung menekan kedua tangannya yang berada di dada Jungkook, membuat Jungkook kembali berbaring.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook sembari menatap lekat sang target. Taehyung terdiam, matanya tertuju pada jemarinya yang ia mainkan layaknya bermain piano di dada Jungkook. Melihat Taehyung yang tidak akan menjawabnya, Jungkook pun menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung. "Hey."

Taehyung kini menatap Jungkook, senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jungkook, menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan Jungkook yang sedang menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Terimakasih, Jungkook."

Mendengar ucapan ini, Jungkook pun terperanjak. Untuk pertama kalinya, sang target memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jungkook, suaranya terdengar parau.

Taehyung pun bangkit dan tersenyum pada Jungkook. "Untuk semuanya."

Senyuman Taehyung mengingatkan Jungkook pada foto yang diberikan oleh _client_ -nya, membuatnya teringat akan misinya.

 _3 hari._

.

.

.

"Aku melihat Kim Namjoon di kampus," ucap Jimin, membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang menikmati makan malam menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan fokus pada Jimin. "Dia mencarimu, Taehyung."

"K-kau berbicara dengannya?"

Jungkook dapat merasakan ketakutan pada suara Taehyung, dan ia teringat akan pembicaraan pada malam itu, tentang Taehyung yang melarang Jimin untuk berinteraksi dengan Namjoon.

"Ya, dia sempat menanyakan tentangmu padaku. Dia sepertinya menanyakan tentangmu pada seluruh anak kampus," jawab Jimin sembari menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menatap sahabatnya itu lekat. "Tapi tenang saja, dia tidak tahu siapa aku, dan aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk memberitahunya tentangku."

"Tunggu, Namjoon tidak mengenalmu?" tanya Jungkook sembari menatap Jimin dengan mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Aku tahu semua tentang Namjoon karena Taehyung menceritakannya padaku. Tapi Namjoon tidak tahu tentangku karena Taehyung tidak menceritakan apapun pada Namjoon. Dan Taehyung melarangku untuk berinteraksi dengan Namjoon jadi aku tidak bisa mengenalkan diriku pada si brengsek itu."

Taehyung yang menyadari nada bicara Jimin meninggi pun langsung menggenggam tangan Jimin, seolah dapat merasakan emosi Jimin dan mengatakan pada sahabatnya itu untuk menahan emosinya. Jungkook, yang juga sadar akan emosi Jimin, mengangguk mendengar jawaban sahabat Taehyung itu. Ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia tahu bahwa pertanyaan tentang Namjoon akan memperbesar emosi Jimin.

"Jika bukan karena permintaanmu itu, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya," ucap Jimin sembari menghela nafasnya panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Terimakasih, Jimin," Dan Jimin pun membalas senyuman Taehyung.

.

.

.

Getaran dari _handphone_ -nya kembali membuat Jungkook terbangun. Sebuah pesan dari _client_ -nya.

 _Waktumu tinggal 2 hari lagi._

Jungkook sontak menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ditatapnya lekat sang target yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya itu. _2 hari_. Jungkook memiliki waktu 2 hari untuk membunuh Taehyung. Entah mengapa, bayangan tentang ia membunuh Taehyung membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Jungkook tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, ia juga tidak pernah menunda pekerjaan seperti ini, ia benar-benar bingung apa yang membuatnya begitu susah untuk membunuh Taehyung.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook terperanjak mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut sang target, ia benar-benar masih belum terbiasa dengan suara Taehyung yang memanggil namanya. Taehyung pun tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang terkejut dan langsung memegangi tangan Jungkook yang ada di kepalanya. Jungkook merasa bodoh, ia baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia mengusap kepala Taehyung.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Taehyung menjawab Jungkook dengan gelengan kepala sembari mengusap tangan Jungkook yang masih berada di kepalanya. "Jungkook."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku senang," ucap Taehyung sembari menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman indah menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku senang kau selalu berada di sisiku."

Taehyung memang orang yang penuh dengan kejutan, yang suka mengucapkan hal-hal di luar dugaan, membuat Jungkook bingung harus membalas apa. Sang pembunuh bayaran pun akhirnya memilih untuk membalas ucapan Taehyung dengan senyuman.

"Jungkook," ucap Taehyung lagi sembari memainkan jemarinya di tangan Jungkook.

Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama setelah ini, dan Jungkook pun kembali berbaring di sebelah Taehyung, menatap lekat wajah sang target, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Taehyung berhenti memainkan jemarinya dan memindahkan tangannya ke wajah Jungkook, memegang kedua sisi pipi Jungkook. Diusapnya lembut pipi sang pembunuh bayaran, dan kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Taehyung menempel di bibirnya. Taehyung, sang target, mengecupnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook."

Jungkook dapat merasakan tangan Taehyung yang gemetar, dan walaupun Taehyung kini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya, Jungkook dapat melihat wajah sang target memerah. Entah mengapa, semua ini membuat dada Jungkook terasa sesak, dan ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jungkook pun mengusap tangan Taehyung yang masih berada di pipinya, membuat sang target semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Entah apa yang merasuki Jungkook, ia langsung memeluk Taehyung setelah melihat reaksinya.

"Jungkook?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Aku—"

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong oleh Taehyung yang kini juga memeluknya. Tubuh Taehyung gemetar dan terasa hangat, membuat Jungkook dengan sontak memeluk Taehyung lebih erat.

Jungkook berharap waktu dapat dihentikan sehingga ia dapat terus berdua bersama Taehyung seperti ini, tanpa memikirkan waktu yang terus mengejarnya.

 _2 hari._

* * *

A/N:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH nangos

ayayayy buat yang pada tanya "ini masih ada lanjutannya kan ya?" jawabannya adalah ya, this is chaptered fic. so tenang aja, fic ini bakal masih lanjut kok selama misteri belum terpecahkan wkwk

and oh, ini kayaknya kategori buat chapter 2 lebih ke romance;hurt/comfort yah daripada drama/crime hmmm

ANYWAY aku berharap banget kalian habis baca kasih review gitu buat motivasi eheuheheuh

ya, udah, gitu aja. see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook menatap bayangan dirinya yang berada di kaca sembari menghela nafasnya panjang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengacak rambutnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bingung dan kacau. Waktunya untuk membunuh Taehyung tinggal 2 hari lagi, tapi ia benar-benar tidak ada rencana untuk membunuh targetnya itu. Jungkook bisa saja membunuh Taehyung saat ini juga, dengan mencekiknya, lalu membawa kabur mayat Taehyung, dan kemudian memenggal kepalanya untuk diberikan kepada sang _client_. Namun ada rasa sakit yang mengganjal di dadanya setiap kali ia ingin merencanakan pembunuhan pada Taehyung, dan rasa itu selalu berhasil mencegah Jungkook untuk membunuh sang target.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia dapat melihat Taehyung kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sang target terlihat begitu indah, pikir Jungkook. Ia pun mengusap pelan bibirnya yang beberapa saat lalu menempel pada bibir Taehyung. Ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan bibir sang target, membayangkan wajah sang target yang kemerahan karena malu. Ah, dada Jungkook kembali terasa sakit. Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya, merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. _Perasaan apa ini?_

.

.

.

"Ah, Jungkook! Maaf, aku ada urusan kampus, jadi kita tidak bisa sarapan bersama," ucap Jimin saat ia melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamar. Sang pembunuh bayaran membalasnya dengan anggukan sembari menatap sarapan yang sudah disediakan oleh Jimin. "Oh, dan tolong katakan pada Taehyung, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa makan bersama. Dia paling benci jika makan tidak bersama."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Jimin pun pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang kini sedang duduk di ruang meja makan sembari menatap burger yang cukup besar dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Maaf!'. Jungkook pun tersenyum geli melihatnya. Jujur saja, senyuman geli itu membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa semenjak bertemu dengan Taehyung, ia menjadi lebih sering tersenyum dan mengekspresikan perasaan dan emosinya.

Jungkook menatap burger itu cukup lama, ia pun larut dalam pikirannya untuk membunuh Taehyung. Memberikan racun pada burger itu adalah rencana utama yang ia pikirkan. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, mencoba menenangkan dadanya yang terasa sakit setiap ia memiliki rencana jahat pada Taehyung. _Ini tugasmu, kau adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran_ , serunya dalam hati. Jungkook pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk mencari bahan yang dapat ia gunakan untuk meracuni Taehyung, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu saat—

"Jungkook."

Taehyung, sang target, kini berdiri di hadapan Jungkook. Ia mengusap mata kanannya sembari menguap. Rambutnya berantakan, begitu juga dengan pakaiannya.

"Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu," ucap Jungkook berbohong, dan ia pun kembali duduk.

Taehyung membalas ucapan Jungkook dengan "Oh," dan senyuman yang indah. Ia pun ikut duduk di samping Jungkook. "Di mana Jimin?" tanyanya setelah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berkali-kali untuk mencari sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Dia baru saja berangkat ke kampus," Jungkook pun menyodorkan burger buatan Jimin kepada Taehyung. "Dia memberikan ini padamu."

"Uhh," Taehyung melahap burger buatan Jimin dengan ekpresi kesal. "Aku ingin marah tapi burger ini benar-benar lezat."

Jungkook terus menatap Taehyung yang kini sedang menikmati burger dengan lahapnya. Seketika ia teringat akan rencananya tadi yang akan membunuh Taehyung dengan cara meracuni burger itu. Jungkook pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari menghela nafas panjang.

 _Ah, aku kembali gagal untuk membunuhnya._

.

.

.

"Hey, Jungkook," ucap Taehyung yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di depan jendela sembari melihat keluar.

"Ya?" Jungkook yang sedari tadi membaca ulang pesan dari _client_ -nya untuk membunuh Taehyung itu pun kini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang target.

"Aku ingin keluar," jawab Taehyung, mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang pembunuh bayaran.

Mendengar jawaban Taehyung, Jungkook pun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tahu sendiri bahwa kau tidak boleh keluar dari apartemen ini."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak," Jawaban Jungkook membuat Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Sang pembunuh bayaran yang menyadari Taehyung bersedih pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Taehyung. "Hey," Jungkook yang kini berada di samping Taehyung, mengusap punggung sang target pelan. "Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin keluar. Kumohon? Sekali saja? Tidak perlu di tempat yang jauh, cukup di sekitar apartemen," pinta Taehyung dengan muka memelas.

Jungkook benar-benar ingin menolak permintaan Taehyung, karena permintaan itu sangat berbahaya untuk mereka berdua. Tapi entah mengapa, melihat wajah Taehyung yang memelas, membuat Jungkook tidak ada hati untuk menolak. _Sejak kapan kau menjadi lemah seperti ini?_ tanya Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. "Baiklah, sekali ini saja. Cukup di sekitar apartemen," ucap Jungkook sembari menghela nafasnya panjang, dan kemudian menoleh ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. "Maksimal hingga pukul 12 siang."

Sang target yang terlihat senang dengan keputusan Jungkook pun langsung memeluknya, membuat sang pembunuh bayaran terperanjak. "Terimakasih, Jungkook," ucap Taehyung sembari mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

.

Taehyung terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk pergi keluar. Walaupun mulutnya tertutup oleh masker untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, namun Jungkook dapat melihat bahwa sang target sedang tersenyum, terlihat jelas dari matanya yang sedari tadi membentuk bulan sabit.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk keluar!" ucap Taehyung sembari menali sepatunya yang sudah lama tidak ia kenakan itu. Selesainya ia menali sepatu, Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook yang sedari tadi sudah siap untuk pergi keluar. Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang sebenernya Taehyung ingin lakukan. Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Jungkook, Taehyung pun menggenggam tangan Jungkook sembari mendongak untuk menatap sang pembunuh bayaran dengan matanya masih membentuk bulan sabit. "Bantu aku berdiri."

Jungkook yang sedikit terkejut dengan aksi _skinship_ Taehyung yang selalu mendadak itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan kemudian melakukan apa yang Taehyung inginkan. Dan saat Jungkook akan melepas genggaman Taehyung, sang target kembali menarik tangannya. "Kita harus bergandengan tangan. Aku takut jika nanti ada sesuatu dan kau tidak ada di dekatku," ucap Taehyung sembari menggenggam tangan Jungkook lebih erat.

Melihat Taehyung yang manja membuat Jungkook tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Sembari tersenyum, ia melepaskan _snapback_ yang ia kenakan dan mengenakannya pada sang target. Melihat senyuman Taehyung yang melebar karena aksinya, Jungkook pun mengusap kepala Taehyung lembut. Dan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, mereka keluar dari apartemen Jimin.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah di luar," ucap Jungkook sembari menoleh ke arah sang target dan mengusap lembut tangannya.

Mata Taehyung masih terlihat membentuk bulan sabit, yang menandakan ia sedang tersenyum. Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Jungkook dan melihat sekitarnya dengan seksama. "Ah, aku sangat merindukan suasana luar," ujarnya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari menatap ke langit.

"Lihatlah sekitar sepuasmu," ucap Jungkook sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari tempat duduk. "Aku akan menunggumu di sana," Jungkook menunjuk tempat duduk di taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Taehyung mengangguk, matanya bersinar begitu cerah seperti cuaca saat itu, sangat terlihat ia begitu bersemangat. Sembari mengamati Taehyung yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, Jungkook mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya untuk membaca kembali pesan dari _client_ -nya. Ia mengacak rambutnya sembari mengerang kesal. Ia memiliki waktu 2 hari lagi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya, tapi ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak bisa membunuh Taehyung. Jungkook pun menghela nafasnya sembari kembali mengamati sang target. _Ada apa denganmu, Jeon Jungkook?_

.

.

.

"Hey, Jungkook, bangun."

Jungkook, yang mendengar suara Taehyung dan merasakan tubuhnya diguncang pelan oleh sang target, membuka matanya dengan terkejut.

"Ah, sial. Apakah aku tertidur?" Dengan panik, ia melihat jam tangannya, dan menghela nafas lega setelah mengetahui ia tidak tertidur terlalu lama. "Maaf, aku tertidur. Aku seharusnya menjagamu," ucap Jungkook pelan.

"Tidak apa, aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Lagipula tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi," balas Taehyung sembari membuka maskernya dan memberikan senyuman pada sang pembunuh bayaran.

Jungkook hendak membalas senyuman Taehyung, namun niatnya terhenti setelah melihat kalung dengan cincin sebagai liontinnya di leher sang target. Cincin itu sangat tidak asing bagi Jungkook, dan ia tahu betul siapa yang pernah mengenakannya.

"Kalung itu.. kau tidak mengenakannya tadi. Siapa yang memberikannya padamu?" tanya Jungkook sembari bangkit dari duduknya, nadanya terdengar panik dan gelisah.

"Ah, seorang anak kecil yang memberikannya padaku," jawab Taehyung sembari mengusap lembut cincin di kalung itu.

"Anak kecil? Siapa?" Jungkook menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia terlihat begitu ingin menemukan orang yang memberikan Taehyung kalung itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Anak itu memberikannya padaku dan langsung berlari pada ibunya."

Jungkook mendecak kesal dan berlari untuk mencari orang tersebut. Taehyung yang terkejut dengan aksi Jungkook yang secara tiba-tiba itu pun bangkit dari duduknya sembari meneriaki nama Jungkook. Melihat Jungkook yang semakin jauh darinya dan tidak terlihat akan mengindahkan panggilannya, Taehyung pun kembali duduk.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia begitu ingin menemukan anak kecil itu?" Saat Taehyung akan berbaring di tempat duduk untuk beristirahat, ia terhenti saat melihat _handphone_ Jungkook yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Dia begitu tergesa-gesa hingga meninggalkan _handphone_ -nya," ujar Taehyung sembari tertawa kecil.

Taehyung baru saja akan memasukkan _handphone_ milik Jungkook dalam saku-nya saat layar di _handphone_ itu menyala. Seseorang menelepon Jungkook. Tidak ada nama yang tertera di layar, dan Taehyung ragu untuk menjawabnya. Sang target melihat ke arah Jungkook berlari, dan ia masih belum melihat sosok Jungkook. Setelah cukup lama mempertimbangkan, ia pun memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?" ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Taehyung."

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya setelah ia mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara di ujung telepon itu. Bagaimana bisa orang di panggilan itu, yang menelepon di _handphone_ Jungkook, mengetahui Taehyung?

"Kau pasti terkejut," ujar orang di panggilan itu, seolah dapat melihat ekspresi Taehyung. "Aku menelepon hanya untuk mengingatkan Jungkook. Tolong beritahu dia bahwa waktunya tinggal 2 hari lagi."

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa ini bukan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung, tangannya gemetar, ia begitu ketakutan dengan orang asing yang menelepon itu.

Orang di panggilan itu tertawa. "Kau bisa tanyakan pada Jungkook siapa aku. Dan saat kau bertanya, jangan lupa untuk memberitahunya untuk segera melakukan tugasnya."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku ingin kau untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan Jungkook," ucap Taehyung, Suaranya masih terdengar bahwa ia ketakutan, tapi ia mencoba agar terdengar lantang untuk melindungi Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu polos, Taehyung," Suara tawa masih terdengar dari orang itu. "Biar aku perjelas ini untukmu. Tolong beritahu Jungkook, waktunya untuk membunuh _mu_ tinggal 2 hari lagi. Dan katakan padanya, jika ia tidak memenuhi tugasnya itu tepat pada waktuny, dia akan mati."

Taehyung terdiam, ucapan dari orang itu membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Tangannya masih bergetar, dan matanya terasa panas, ia ingin menangis.

"Kau bisa menanyakan semuanya pada Jungkook," Orang itu terdiam sejenak. " _Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung_."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, ia memutus panggilannya. Kalimat terakhir dari orang di panggilan itu membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Ia begitu bingung dan terkejut. Ia merasa sulit untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

.

.

.

"Sial!" sentak Jungkook kesal.

Ia sudah berlari mengelilingi sekitar apartemen, namun masih tidak dapat menemukan orang yang ia cari. Jungkook ingat betul cincin itu dan siapa orang yang pernah mengenakannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengingat tentang _client_ -nya sendiri? _Client_ yang selalu saja mengirimkan pesan sebagai pengingat untuk menjalankan tugasnya—membunuh Taehyung. Ya, cincin itu adalah milik _client_ -nya yang menugaskannya untuk membunuh Taehyung. Jungkook heran bagaimana _client_ -nya itu bisa mengetahui keberadaan Taehyung dan memberikan cincinnya pada Taehyung. Apakah itu hanya kebetulan? Apakah cincin itu bukan milik sang _client_? Apakah Jungkook hanya terlalu khawatir? Tapi Jungkook sangat mengingat detail cincin itu saat sang _client_ memberikan foto Taehyung padanya. Dan cincin itu terlihat jelas bukan merupakan cincin biasa. Teringat akan Taehyung yang ia tinggalkan sendiri di taman, Jungkook pun bergegas kembali ke tempat sang target berada.

.

.

.

"Taehyung!" Jungkook meneriaki nama Taehyung dari kejauhan sembari berlari dan melambaikan tangan kanannya. "Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus mencari seseorang yang memberikan kalung itu padamu. Tapi tak apa, hal itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke apartemen Jimin."

"Kau meninggalkan _handphone_ -mu tadi," ucap Taehyung pelan sembari menyodorkan _handphone_ Jungkook.

"Oh," Jungkook dengan spontan segera meraih _handphone_ -nya dan memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya. "Terimakasih," Tangan Taehyung masih berada di posisinya saat menyodorkan _handphone_ Jungkook tadi, dan hal ini membuat Jungkook bingung. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Genggam tanganku," ucap Taehyung, suaranya begitu pelan, Jungkook hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Jungkook menuruti perkataan Taehyung. Ia menggenggam tangan sang target dan mereka pun kembali ke apartemen Jimin dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Hey, Jungkook."

"Ya, Taehyung?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Jungkook terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas ucapan Taehyung. Mengetahui Jungkook tidak akan membalas ucapannya, Taehyung pun menggenggam tangan Jungkook lebih erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook."

* * *

aaaaaaaaaa maaf ya update nya lamaaa banget;; banyak walls gitu deh huhuu

oya, makasih yaa yang udah fav, follow, dan kasih review heheh

reminder aja nih, kalo udah baca tolong review nya yaa karena reviews bikin semangat lanjut :

ok gitu dulu aja ya wkwk. see you in the next chapter!


End file.
